


not today.

by M0stlyVoid



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Entries [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Arguing, Dialogue-Only, Do not post to another site, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0stlyVoid/pseuds/M0stlyVoid
Summary: Anniversaries can be hard.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Entries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663990
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	not today.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge! The prompt for this month was 'You came' and the limit was 317 words. I wrote this in about 10 minutes and spent the next 20 cutting it back to fit the word count requirement with not a single thought to spelling or grammar, so any mistakes herein are because of that.

“I know you asked me not to stop over…”

“But you came anyway.”

“...yeah. I came _anyway_ , because I actually _give a shit_ about how you’re handling today, Harry...unlike you, I guess.”

“What, I’m supposed to be checking in on _you_ today? Come on, Draco.”

“...”

“Look, I’m sorry, maybe that was...ugh. Just. You have no idea what today is like for me. Do you know how many owls I’ve already gotten? Do you know the Minister has called three times to talk about my speech, and how _important_ it is that the war heroes appear to be _thriving_? How many times do you think _any_ of the people who won’t _leave me the fuck alone_ have asked after me??”

“Harry, _I’m_ here to…”

“No, I know. I know you’re...just. I can't, today. I can’t look at you.”

“...you can’t _look_ at me?”

“That sounded...that’s not what I meant.”

“Perhaps you’d best clarify.”

“Don’t use that tone. I just. Draco, you don’t understand. Five years later and...I wake up and all I can think about is that line of bodies in the Great Hall. I have to go to Andi’s and pretend she’s not sobbing when she leaves the room. I look at Teddy and think how, soon, I’ll have to explain why his parents aren’t around...because of _your_ side. And I can’t. People _died_ , Draco, so many...and you?”

“And me. Yes, I see.”

“Look, I know it sounds...you wouldn't get it.”

“My friend died too, Harry.”

“What?”

“My. Friend. Died. Too. Harry. Is basic English beyond you now?”

“No, b-…”

“No, I know. Vince was evil, wasn’t he? Cast a spell he shouldn’t, a Dark spell, got what he deserved, right? Never mind I grew up with him. Never mind who his father was. Doesn’t matter that we were friends and _he_ died, does it?”

“...”

“You were right, Potter. I shouldn’t have come.”

“Draco, wait-”


End file.
